


Future Perfect

by Ballofstring66



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Loki, Thor movie, mcu loki
Genre: All sorts really, Asgardian sandwich, Bi, Filth, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesomes, Tribbing, Voyeurism, these two are real libertines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballofstring66/pseuds/Ballofstring66
Summary: Pure smut and possibly fluff. Short but juicy chaptersA look at Loki and Morgan sometime in their future when the angst is all behind them - see Natural Born Killers and Synergy for their history.Synergy just went in such a different direction from the one I expected that I just didn't have the patience to wait until all that angst was resolved to get Loki and his witch in to bed again :DPlease note that Sif was much inspired by an inspired and much loved roleplay partner on Tumblr @ladysifwarriorborn





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**Chapter one - J'accuse**

* * *

 

"Have you had her?" Morgan propped herself up and draped an arm over Loki's shoulder.  She brushed off the grass that had stuck to his clothes then slipped her fingers underneath the open neck of his tunic to trail them across the skin beneath. The witch had a great appreciation for Loki in his many guises whether it be completely naked, decked out in leather and metal or looming magnificently in his full battle armour - which was truly a sight to behold - but this Loki, relaxed and lounging barefoot in calf length breeches and a loose fitting tunic was her favourite. This was _her_ Loki. The one only she knew. 

She also rather liked him when he was a little confused and she chuckled happily as he lowered his book and turned to look at her, his forehead creased. 

"Who?”

"The tall shield maiden over there with the long black hair." The training ground was a couple of hundred yards away from the shade of their tree and they had been watching for so long that their flagon of ale was almost completely empty.

"Sif? Why do you ask?" The book dropped down into his lap as he caught the carnal glint in Morgan’s eyes.

”Because I've noticed you eye-fuck her every so often and I'm curious." She explained without any hint of jealousy. 

"What in the Norns is 'eye-fucking' and when in Hel did I do it?" His rich baritone was peppered with amusement as he laid his book down, curled his arm around her waist and hoisted her onto his lap. The witch was fighting fit but she still got a kick out of his other-worldly strength and she let him pull her into a straddle across his thighs.

"You know damn well what eye-fucking is you lying snake." She leaned in for a brief, teasing kiss, very aware that his hands had moved down to her thighs and pushed up the hem of her silk dress. "I saw you exchange glances with her the other day at dinner. So tell me - have you _had_ her?"

"Mmm. Yes, I've had her. A long time ago. You know I would never betray you, I would never lay with another, not without your express persmission?" He stole another kiss as he ran his palms around to the back of her thighs and up to the curve of her buttocks.

"I know. I'm not jealous I just want to know what she was like?"

"Bossy and athletic."

"Broad minded?"

"Oh you _want_ her?" The penny finally dropped and Loki's eyes lit up as his imagination caught fire ."My greedy witch wants some quim, hmm? Am I included in this seduction?"

"Of course you're included, my love. " Morgan grinned and pushed herself away from his chest, leaning her weight back to display her hard nipples outlined beneath the sheer silk and her exposed thighs, hoping to entice his fingers to explore her further.  "If you think she'd be willing? I know how much you love to watch."

"I do love to watch, that's true. " He was more than willing to oblige her, one hand travelling up her inner thigh to brush the lightest of touches along her pussy. "You are mouth-watering when you're being fucked. " A single digit pushed into her slit and moved in a tantalising rythmn over the hot, slick flesh.

Morgan breathed her pleasure in a long, deep sigh and matched his slow tempo with her rolling hips. "Oh yes," she whispered, "my favourite was the captain of their guard - such a vigorous young man."

"You relished his cock, my darling Dreki." Loki purred his pet name for her as he pushed two fingers into her cunt and began to thrust. His thumb circled her clit, the pressure hard, just the way he knew she liked it and he was gratified to see the straps of her dress slip and expose her lush breasts with their deep, honey coloured nipples. "Do you recall how it felt? Having him inside you?"

Morgan gave up all pretence of control and clutched at his shoulders as his thrusts grew deeper and harder. "Oh hell yes," she moaned, "he fucked me so hard.."

Loki steadied her with an arm around her waist, holding her tight so he could thrust faster still. "Come for me, Dreki..." he murmured, hearing that catch in her voice that told him she was near her climax. He spread his thrusting fingers apart and pressed them forward to find the sweet spot until he was rewarded with the violent bucking of her hips and throaty cries of ecstasy that heralded her orgasm. His fingers slowed but did not stop, instead his touch became lighter and gentler as he pulled her against him and took her nipple into his mouth, bringing her to a second climax that was longer and even more devastating than the first. 

"The thought of you and Sif together is intensely arousing." She had collapsed in his arms and he cradled her gently, murmuring the words into her hair, his tone soothing as she fought to catch her breath. "I think I would like to share her with you rather than just watch, if you will allow me?" 

His courtly manners and velvet voice pampered her, held her in reverence and never failed to express just how much he adored her. Morgan closed her eyes, laid her head in his chest and let him seep into all of her senses. "I'd like that very much. How about tonight?"

"How keen you are," he smiled.

"Your fault. J'accuse, " she mumbled. 

"Very well then, I shall play the penitent man and bend to your will." He kissed her temple. "Tonight it is."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In which Morgan is the filling in an Asgardian sandwich... :D ___

* * *

**Unconventional**

* * *

 

"Lady Sif, you look ravishing this evening." Loki raised the shield maiden's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

The witch watched them with interest, intrigued by the many expressions that passed across the taller woman's face. She thought she recognised suspicion and possibly disgust though whether that was self-disgust or disgust with Loki - or both - Morgan couldn't tell. 

Judging by the way Sif's eyes widened and her glance shifted between Loki and Morgan and back again, it was obvious that the tall, dark God of Mischief had said or done something inappropriate that the witch couldn't see and Sif was trying to work out just how outraged she should be.

”Why don't you ladies take a seat and I'll go order some more wine?" All charm and manners, he gave a half bow and left them.  Morgan let her eyes linger on his retreating back, fixated on the way his muscles moved beneath his clothing and that suggestive swagger that just seemed to open up the crowd before him without even trying. As the throng closed in his wake and obscured him from view the witch turned back to Sif who it turned out had been watching him just as keenly.

"He certainly draws the eye doesn't he?" The corner of Morgan's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Your husband just licked the back of my hand...!" Sif blurted the words out in a rush, her manner defensive as if she were expecting violence in retaliation.

”I apologise, he oversteps the mark on occasion. Does it bother you?"

”Shouldn't it bother _you_?"

"Ah no, I can see why you'd think that but Loki and I have ...unconventional ..tastes." The witch sat down amongst the cushions, inviting Sif to do the same. "Didn't you and he have a fling?" she continued, hoping Sif wouldn't find it all a little too far beyond her boundaries.

"He told you that? It was a long time ago, I would never knowingly encourage infidelity..."

"Its alright, I know that and I'm not jealous at all. Well..maybe a little of _him_...you are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...how on earth did he get a woman like you into bed?”

"Actually," Sif lifted her chin, "I don't know what he told you but _I_ seduced him."

Morgans face split into a wide grin. "He just said that you were bossy and athletic, " she chuckled, "now I need to the whole story in detail."

"I am not stupid, Morgan, you should know that. If you and Loki are playing some sort of game here...?"

"Would you prefer that I was completely honest then?"

"I would."

"I'm trying to find out if you like to fuck women and if you'd be interested in joining my husband and I for the night as I confess, I've done little for the last few hours but think about making you come."

The two women shared a long silence that was eventually broken by the shield maiden.

"Do you promise full discretion?" 

"Of course. "

"And Loki?"

"Will not speak a word of it, I assure you."

"Well then, " Sif sat down, "why didn't you ask earlier?"

 

 

* * *

 

Their bedchamber was lit with candles, the flickering light casting odd shapes over the two women, tangled together in a kiss. 

”Whore." Sif purred the word in Morgan's ear as she pressed hot kisses down her neck. Her husky voice sent a flush through the witch's body and she pressed closer to the taller woman. Sif's dress was gauzy and light and slipped easily from her shoulders at the witch's touch to reveal full, ripe breasts. Morgan's teeth grazed Sif's collarbone and moved downwards, her tongue flicking out to tease deliciously dark nipples until they stood proud and she could nip those with her teeth too.

Sif moaned in response, at Morgan's mercy for a few, brief seconds and then she took back control. She grabbed a handful of the smaller woman's long hair and twisted it around her arm, straining her head back so that Sif could see her face.

"Strip, whore," she commanded, her voice dark with authority. "I want to see you naked."

Morgan did as she was told, gratified by the way Sif's eyes raked over her body as her dress pooled around her feet.

"Do you still want to make me come, whore?"

"Oh yes..."

"What a good little Midgardian you are. On your knees now." 

Sif was incredibly strong, Morgan thought as she was forced to the floor, perhaps stronger than she was - she was not interested in resisting at all right now but when that time came - it would be a hell of a fight. She glanced over at Loki, sprawled in a chair with his shirt open to the waist - a glass of wine in one hand and the other resting loosely across his upper thigh. His eyes were hidden in shadow but she could see his tongue run across his lips and long fingers move to the fastening of his leather pants. 

The shield maiden kept her grip in Morgan's hair and sank on to the plush velvet sofa in front of her. Morgan flashed Loki a wicked grin as Sif's long legs spread wide open to reveal her succulent, bare pussy. 

"Use your tongue until I tell you to stop. And spread your legs, show your husband how wet your whore cunt is."

Morgan heard Loki groan as she obediently displayed her own arousal to him in full - it was deeply gratifying and urged her to spread her knees further apart as she suckled eagerly on Sif's hot, swollen flesh. Her tongue delved into her hole, thrusting as deep as she could push it before travelling upwards to circle her clit and then back to tongue fucking her. 

For a while there was no sound apart from Sif's heavy breathing and the soft, wet noises of Morgan's busy tongue and she was so intent on her task that she didn't realise Loki had moved until she felt him behind her. He still had his leather pants on, she could feel them against her buttocks but he'd opened his fly and his cock pushed against her slit, sliding between her pussy lips until he bumped her clit and she moaned against Sif's cunt. 

Bucking against him to maintain that friction her attention to Sif grew hungrier, making the other woman swear and pull harder at Morgan's hair. 

"You want his cock, whore?" she groaned, "do you want to be fucked?" Sif lifted her head to meet Morgan's eyes and to watch what Loki was doing to her. "Say it..." she ordered.

"I want to be fucked," Morgan whined in need, her mouth slick from Sif's cunt, "I want to be filled with cock."

Loki didn't need telling twice and Morgan felt him thrust deep and hard, the buttons on his open fly digging into her skin as her gasp was cut off by Sif dragging her by her hair to press her mouth back to its task. 

The sight of the witch being fucked hard was enough to push the shield maiden over the edge and she came in shuddering spasms beneath Morgan's expert tongue, swearing and pulling viciously at the handful of hair until she was done. 

"Uhhn Sif, how delicious. Now I think it's Morgan's turn don't you?" Loki’s grin was as wide as it was wicked and he thrust one last time before pulling out and pulling his witch on to her back on the thick carpet on the floor. He dragged her arms over her head and knelt on them to keep her from moving as he stroked his cock and waited for Sif to make her move. "She's all ready," he purred.

Sif's long legs unfolded and she knelt on the floor in a smooth, graceful movement. Her long, dark hair fell around her face as she leaned forward and spread Morgan's legs with her hands before running her tongue along her slit. 

The witch moaned in encouragement but Sif obviously had other plans as she continued her crawl up the witches body, lifting one of the smaller woman's legs with her as she did so until she was astride her and able to lower her pussy down on to the other.

"Oh fuck yes, " Loki's mouth opened and his strokes grew harder and faster, the muscles flexing in his arm as his rhythm began to build in time with Sif's rolling hips. 

The women were slick with arousal, the skin on their inner thighs glistening wet as Sif rode Morgan's cunt. Loki used his free hand to hitch Morgan's knee and pull it higher, opening his wife up further and allowing Sif to use both hands to pinch her own nipples.

Pinned helplessly between the two huge Asgardians, the witch gave herself over to it completely, the silken friction of the shield maiden bringing her closer and closer until she came in wave after wave of ecstasy. In the midst of her own orgasm she felt Loki jerk and grunt, then the hot splashes on her breasts and belly as he ejaculated over her body with deep, guttural sounds. His arm pumped furiously and he folded forward over her, releasing his hold on her leg to support himself until the last of it was pooling in the hollow between her breasts and he was gasping for breath. 

The next five minutes was a blur of exploring, hungry tongues all over her body and deep, salty kisses until all three lay in a tangle of sticky limbs and heaving chests on the floor. The world had become a kaleidoscope of tastes and colours and the smell of sex; all cohesive thought drifting away in aftermath and the comfort of her lovers arms.


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

_**Nobody does it better...** _

* * *

 

 

"She's gone." Morgan crawled lazily across the bed to investigate the space left by Sif. "Cold," the witch murmured, smoothing her palm over the mattress, "she must have gone a while ago."

"She does that, does it bother you?" Loki pressed himself against Morgan's back and nibbled at her neck, one hand running over her curves to cup her breast.

"No, only that I hope she has no regrets...I enjoyed her very much last night."

"Mmm I very much enjoyed you enjoying her ..."

She felt his grin even without looking at him and responded with a sleepy chuckle. "You are the embodiment of depravity."

”Then we are well matched, wife."

"Yes we are." Morgan rolled over to bring them chest to chest, her hands reaching up to move the chaotic mess of raven black hair from his face so that she could kiss him. "I love you, only you," she breathed against his lips between brief tastes of him.

"Only you." He pushed for a deeper kiss, forcing her on to her back beneath his lean, wiry frame. She tasted sweet and fresh, her tongue seeking his as his cock stiffened against the slick heat of her pussy. Loki straightened his arms and gazed down at his beautiful dragon lying beneath him; she knew everything there was to know about him - every transgression, every crime, every part of his black soul and he loved her more dearly than he had ever thought himself capable of. 

Slim legs wrapped around his waist as she angled her hips to bring the head of his cock to her cunt and he was happy to give her what she wanted. He remained poised above her so he could watch the way her mouth opened as he penetrated her in one, smooth thrust.

_Norns._

The pleasure on her face was everything to him - there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, no desire that he would deny her 

"Open your eyes," he whispered as he thrust into her, "look at me..." Her normally hazel eyes glittered sulphur yellow beneath her lashes, locking obediantly on to his and he drew a pleased breath. The dragon sometimes came to the surface, responding to her feral passions perhaps, but only for him and it still gave him a wicked thrill.

He braced his knees wider and closer to her body, forcing her thighs up higher and his cock further inside her as he pinned her wrists in a deceptively gentle hold above her head. 

"That's deep..." he growled as a subtle shift in angles allowed him as far inside her as he could possibly go and he stopped thrusting to rest some of his weight on her, intensifying their connection. He moved his grip from her wrists up to her hands, their fingers interlacing as he began to circle and rock his hips, keeping his cock buried deep and using his weight to pleasure her. A sheen of sweat formed on his skin - his stomach muscles flexing, working hard to maintain the subtlety and strength of his rolling movement but his self-control would pay off soon. He could see it building in her; curls of smoke billowed from her mouth and the sounds she made were barely human - half-formed words trailing into animal snarls of rapture. 

He was close himself and his efforts to hold on burst from him in heavy groans, his pelvis digging hard into her flesh - probably bruising her - but he'd never been so far inside of anyone and he wanted her to have the orgasm of her life so he let all of his considerable Asgardian strength and weight push him that tiny bit deeper still as his body strained. He was gratified -relieved - when she climaxed hard - her yellow eyes opened wide and she cried his name as her entire body convulsed until she was a trembling wreck beneath him and he could hold himself back no longer. 

Loki came in a series of brutal, unforgiving thrusts, emptying everything he had into - pinning her down and ignoring her whimpered pleading until he was done and neither of them had any strength left.

They lay wrapped together in the aftermath - sweaty, shaking, exchanging tender kisses and, not for the first time, Loki marvelled at his good fortune and wondered how long it could possibly last. 

 


End file.
